Friends Forever
by Deirde
Summary: Kim sends an email to the gang and gets some in return. The last chapter is up. Look for sequal.
1. Friends Forever Kim

Date: May 6, 1999  
From: Cranegirl@smileyface.com  
Subject: Some to think about  
To: RedDragon@fighters.com, Z-man@LBA.com, YellowSage@wisdom.com  
BlueUnicorn@wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com  
  
  
Hey guys,  
In case you can't tell who this is from by my email address it's me Kim.  
I was listening to the radio and they played that song Graduation Friends Forever by Vitamin C and I thought of us. We are all spread out across the world and even the country. I changed some of the words around but here's my version of the song for us.  
  
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives   
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 ( if we were still doing this)  
I keep on thinking things will always be the same (hanging out at the youth center)  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back (We left at different times but it was still true)  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say   
You better say it right now   
'cause you don't have another day  
'cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound   
I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon  
And there was me and you and when we got real blue ( yet no one as much as Billy's uniform)  
We'd stay at home talking on the telephone (mostly me and Trini...)  
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And there was me and you and when we got real blue  
We'd stay at home talking on the telephone (...or me and Jase or Tommy)  
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels....  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back at now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school  
Still be trying to break every single rule? (Bulk? Skull?)  
Will little brainy Billy be the stockbroker man?  
Will I find a job that won't interfere with my tan?  
I keep keep thinking that its not goodbye  
Keep on thinking its our time to fly  
And this is how it feels...  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever   
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? ( or for that matter Yesterday?)  
Can we survive it out there   
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end   
And suddenly it's like we're woman and men.  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around? (Hopefully?)  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be friends forever.  
  
Okay guys that's my rewrite of Graduation Friends Forever. It's been so long since all six of us have been in the same state much less the same town. I miss you guys very much and I hope that life is treating you good now. I'm back in Angel Grove now and have been for about a year now. I'm teaching gymnastics at the Youth Center. And I love it. But it's just not the same without all of you around to relive all the old times. I'm thinking of seeing if the Command Center or Power Chamber (which ever it is now.) is still around. I hope to hear from all of you but if you don't want to that's okay as well. However, I had better get one email back from a certain person who knows exactly who he is. We need to keep in touch more often, guys.   
  
I miss and love you very much.  
Kimberly Ann Hart. 


	2. I'll be here Billy

Date: May 7, 1999  
From: BlueWisdom@Wisdom.com  
Subject: Me and you  
To: Cranegirl@smileyface.com  
  
Hey Kim. You're email made me think of how much we(me and you) mean to each other. And I found a song in my computer that someone sent me. I don't remember who and I don't remember who sang it but the name of the song is I'll be here (yes I mean here not there that's by Faith Hill and this is not). I mean what it says I'll be here (or there) when ever you need me. I hope that you like it, and it doesn't make you cry too much.  
  
Wherever you go, whatever you do,  
whenever you need me  
How can I say how much you've done for me   
How much I have just knowing I had you  
You touched my world   
And I'll never be the same  
You touched my heart (Like when my mom died)  
And though everything has changed  
You are the one in this life I'll remember   
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
Wherever you are  
My heart is with you (Always and forever)  
No matter how far I'll always be near (Even when I'm not on Earth)  
Whenever you need me  
I will be right here   
There'll always be a part of you with me  
I hope there'll be a part of me with you(?)  
Oh kimmie just call my name (I know, I know, Don't call you Kimmie)  
And I'll hear you on the wind  
Just close your eyes  
And I'll find you once again  
Just know that I'm on your side and remember   
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
Wherever you are  
My heart is with you  
No matter how far I'll always be near  
Whenever you need me  
I will be right here   
And when the wind touches you  
It will touch me too  
And the same star you see  
Will be the one that shines on me (Yes even if I'm not in your galaxy)   
I'll be here when you need me  
I'll be here any time (Yes, day or night even 3 in the morning when I have to up for 5)  
Kimmie I'm on your side so remember   
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
Wherever you are   
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
Wherever you are  
My heart is with you  
No matter how far I'll always be near  
Whenever you need me  
I will be right here  
I will be right here  
I will be right here   
  
Okay so what do you think? I only changed two things. And it was the same thing I changed the word Baby to Kimmie. Yes, I know you hate that name but nothing else would fit in with the song. So your stuck with Kimmie. I don't know when the last time I told you this but you were my preeminent(means best) companion(means friends) during high school(and now as well, even though we haven't talked for a while even as email let alone have seen each other). I know it may not have seemed that way but you were. You understood me and I like to think that I always understood you. Even though we didn't always speak the same dialect(language). I just thought of some thing amusing. Me and you were like brother and sister and the two people that we liked (before Tommy came all along) were also like brother and sister. Okay I got to go. I love you and I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Miss you,  
Billy  
  
P.S. Guess who I've been "seeing" in recent times? Trini! Now all you have to do is start seeing Jason and things would be like we wanted it when we were in high school. 


	3. Who I am Trini

Date: May 7, 1999  
From: YellowSage@wisdom.com  
Subject: To all of you.  
To: Cranegirl@smileyface.com, RedDragon@fighters.com, Z-man@LBA.com, Blueunicorn@wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com  
  
Greetings to one and all. How are all of you doing? I'm doing fine and hope that this email gets to you in an equally fine condition. After I read Kimberly's E-mail I got to thinking that about what you guys mean to me and who I am because of my family and mostly because of all of you. The song is Who I Am by: Jessica Andrews.   
  
  
If I live to be a hundred   
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am   
  
I am May Ting's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And you know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me   
And that's who I am   
  
So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine   
'Cause nothin' changes who I am   
  
I am May Ting's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy (Yes, Guys even me.)  
But I've got friends who love me (Who has better friends then I)  
And you know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me   
And that's who I am   
  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner (Saint mostly because of our days as a Ranger) (Sinner because well we're not exactly innocent)  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner (Kim, remember why?) (Winner because of you guys)  
I'm am steady and unstable (Jase, Kim, Billy? Any comments you guys)  
I am young but I'm able (Jase, Zack I hear one word about the Peace Conference I will kill you both)  
  
I am May Ting's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy   
But I've got friends who love me   
And you know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me   
And that's who I am   
  
I am May Ting's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And you know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me   
And that's who I am   
  
I am me because all you were you. Billy the brains of the group, Kim the optimistic one in face of Bulk and Skull which were sometimes worst then any monster that Rita or Zedd or anyone else could have sent down, Zack the dancer/clown of the group, Tommy the serious one that was also sensitive a great combination for a leader, and finally Jason my big brother that most people in school thought I would date. No offence Jase but EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! I would never date my brother. But I do love you Jase. All of you started out as my friend and all of you ended as my family in one way or another. You guys were always the best and will always be the best as far as I'm concerned. I'm living in New York now. I'm studying to be a doctor. It's intense work and the weird thing is that I really do love it. I'm not sure if I want to go in to physiology or what just yet. What do you think guys? Okay so I got to get classes in about an hour and I still need to do some things in my dorm room.  
  
I love you guys and I miss you very much,  
Trini 


	4. The Dance Tommy

Date: May 7, 1999  
To: WhiteFalcon@fighters.com  
Subject: From me to you  
To: Cranegirl@smileyface.com  
  
Hey Beautiful. Sorry but I couldn't resist from doing it. This song describes how I feel about our relationship. I know that we're friends now and that your completely happy with Jason, and I would never want to end your happiness. Besides you look so cute with Jase. Anyway, back to the topic of this email. This is from me to you and it's called The Dance by Garth Brooks. I hope you like it and that you know this song.   
  
  
Looking back on the memory of   
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone   
For a moment all the world was right   
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye   
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain   
But I'd of had to miss the dance   
  
Holding you I held everything   
For a moment wasn't I a Ranger   
But if I'd only known how the Ranger would fall   
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all   
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain   
But I'd of had to miss the dance   
  
Yes my life is better left to chance   
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance  
  
I hope you like it, beautiful. Jase sent me an email about you two thinking about telling everyone else. If you want me opinion I think that you really should. But one question. Who else would it be with a s/n of cranegirl that would write in pink font? Sorry but I had to rag you on it a bit Don't tell Jase this but I might make a surprise visit to the dojo and maybe stop by and see you as well. Well Love you.  
  
~Tommy   
P.S. You want the memories of all of our time as rangers to follow you around like a shadow? I think if we're all honest to our selves we would too. I actually miss the commuicater going off when we did or didn't want it to. Mostly I miss flying and I think that you know what I mean.   
  
P.S.S. Sorry for no side comments but the song spoke for it self I couldn't add anything. But know that that song is what I feel and how I feel. And know that like I said I would never want to break you and Jase up you are to good for each other and I know exactly how much you love each other. I heard the stories of you and Jase before I came to AG. I like I told Jase I wish the both of you lots of luck and even more love. 


	5. Don't take the girl Jason

Date: May 7, 1999  
From: RedDragon@fighters.com  
Subject: Me and you  
To:Cranegirl@smileyface.com  
  
  
  
  
Hey Angel. Yeah like I wouldn't recognize the address. But I liked it and it was cute. Here's one for me and you and yes, I know that some, okay so most of it, didn't happen but still I think it gets across the point. And yeah I know that Jason doesn't make since in this song but hey the beginning of it did happen and so did the first part of the second part.   
  
Jason's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Jason said "Take Zack Taylor, take Tommy Oliver, take my best friend Billy  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"   
And Jason said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl  
  
Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Jason hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl  
  
Jason's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
  
  
Okay so that's my song, Angel-girl. The tournament will be over soon and I'll be back in AG. by the end of the day Thursday. Are we still on for Friday? You know we really should tell the rest of them I mean I know that Tommy knows but the others should too. I can't believe that Friday will make 1 year for us. I got to go. It's time for Mark to do his weapons in the tournament. I'll write more later. I love you.  
  
Love always,  
Jason Lee Scott   
  
P.S. I couldn't resist since you did it.   
P.S.S I can't believe I didn't say this earlier but I hope, that if we do ever get married, that last part never happens. 


	6. Zero to hero Zack

Date: May 7, 1999  
From: Z-man@LBA.com  
Subject: Hey, can't blame me if its true  
To: cranegirl@smileyface.com  
  
Hey Kimmy-girl. What's up? Not to much here in London. Your song/email got me to thinking about all of us not being in the same place at the same time and I really miss that. Okay but what that email really got me to thinking about is how much you need a song back. So here's my song. It's Zero to Hero from the Disney movie Hercules.  
  
Bless my soul  
Zack was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Grove opinion poll  
What a pro  
Zack could stop a show  
Point him at a stage and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero (Not very likely)   
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that  
  
When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs (Every girl loved me. What can I say?)  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vahse")  
  
From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Zack had cash to burn (Yeah next time remind me not to burn the money)  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
What's a Grovian urn? (Yeah I could tell you to go ask Billy)  
  
Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs  
  
Zacky, he comes  
He sees, he conquers   
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk (Who me? But of course)  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk  
  
Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Zachary!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Zachary!  
Is he bold?  
No one braver  
Is he sweet  
Our fav'rite flavor  
Zachary, Zachary ...  
  
Bless my soul  
Zack was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited  
  
He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero (Not bloody likely. Great I'm sounding like a brit.)  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
  
He hit the heights at breackneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Zack is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!  
  
Okay so there it is. And don't hate me if its true. But you guys love me anyway. I love it here in London. And I can't believe I made it to the London Ballet Company. But now I'm teaching in the Academy. And I'm loving it. I now know why you guys love teaching kids. It is so cool to watch them grow because I'm teaching them. Okay so now I'm way off topic. Guess what?! I'm coming to Cali. soon. I don't know if I'll be around AG. but I know for sure I'll be around LA and SF. I'll email you guys when I'm sure of the dates. Hope we can get together while I'm over there. Okay so I have a class to teach in a few so I got to go stretch, something I'm sure your use to. Talk to you later.  
  
Miss you so much,  
Zack  
  
P.S. I don't have time to email everyone right now so would you please email everyone and tell them what I'm doing and that Kat says hi. Did I forget to say that we're teaching together. We teach the pas das duex which in case you don't know means a dance for two. I'll tell her to email you all soon. Bye girl.  
P.S.S. Here's Kat's email in case anyone wants it. PCPinkKitty@LBA.com 


	7. Zero to Hero Kim

Date: May 8, 1999  
From: Cranegirl@smileyface.com  
Subject: So sorry but I just had to  
To: RedDragon@fighters.com, Z-man@LBA.com, YellowSage@wisdom.com  
BlueWisdom@wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com,PCPinkKitty@LBA.com  
  
So, Wow! I can't believe that everyone emailed me back and Everyone sent me a song as well. I loved all the songs and they really did express the relationship between me and the person that sent it. Thank you guys. Well , like I said in the subject I just had to do this. It's one of the emails I got from you guys and I won't tell you who (ZACK!) and because of what he said I knew I had to send it to everyone so they could get a nice laugh out of it just like I did. I kind of fought with him on this, so you don't get confused this () means Zack and {} means me.  
  
Bless my soul  
Zack was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Grove opinion poll  
What a pro  
Zack could stop a show  
Point him at a stage and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero (Not very likely) {No very likely}  
Now he's a honcho {Not very likely}  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that  
  
When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs (Every girl loved me.) {Only the ones without a brain}  
And they slapped his face {Every time he asked them out}  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vahse")  
  
From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Zack had cash to burn (Yeah next time remind me not to burn the money)  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
What's a Grovian urn? (Yeah I could tell you to go ask Billy){Um... Billy what's your reply? And I don't mean to the question about the Grovian urn}  
  
Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs  
  
Zacky, he comes  
He sees, he conquers   
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers {Yeah with all of his ego who wouldn't?}  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk(Who me? But of course) {No Tommy, Billy, and Jase but defiantly not you Zack}   
Zero to hero and who'da thunk {Defiantly not us}   
  
Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Zachary!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Zachary  
Is he bold?  
No one braver {Um...No comment}  
Is he sweet {Once again no comment}  
Our fav'rite flavor  
Zachary, Zachary ...  
  
Bless my soul  
Zack was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited {HA! and whoever said that was lying}  
  
He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero (Not bloody likely. Great I'm sounding like a brit.) {That's funny enough}  
Now he's a honcho {Yeah right}  
He's a hero  
  
He hit the heights at breackneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Zack is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed! {Not!!!!}  
  
Okay guys so there it is. And like I said I'm sorry Zacky but after you sent that I just had to laugh for like an hour, then I decided to send it to everyone else. Also, Zack asked me to tell everyone but Kat and himself that him and Kat are now working at LBA or London Ballet Academy. And that he should be coming to Cali. soon. He's not real sure what the days are but he is planning on emailing all of us when he finds out the date. Okay guys, I love you and will email you all again soon.  
  
Love and Miss you all,  
Kimberly  
  
P.S. Try and Email at CranegirllovesRedDragon@smileingfighters.com and if you can't try back at this one.   
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know this goes in the first chapter not the 7th but I forgot about it. Well I own nothing except for the email addresses, what they say, and the plot if it has one. If you want me to keep going you'r gonna have to tell me otherwise I won't know. Catch you on the flip side.  
Peace and Love 


	8. Sweet Home Alabama Adam

Disclaimer: Must I? Everyone knows that I don't own 'em. 'Cause if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing to FanFiction I would be making up cute little ep for everyone to enjoy. O and I don't mean I'm wasting my time to you guys I'm just saying I wouldn't have time because I would be making all of this into TV shows.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long and I would like to say a very special thank you to Melodie who gave me ideas for Adam, Rocky, and Ashia's email addresses. Sorry I only used Ashia's as you gave me but you did help me create Rocky's and Adam's so thank you very much. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and to those who just read. If any of you would like to see a song give it to me in your review and who sends it.   
  
  
  
Date: May 9, 1999  
From: FrogPrince@fighters.com  
Subject: RE: Sorry but I just had to  
To: CraneGirl@smileyface.com, RedDragon@fighters.com, Z-man@LBA.com, YellowSage@wisdom.com, BlueUnicorn@Wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com, PCPinkKitty@LBA.com, MonkeyBoy@Dojo.edu.com, BearHug@wisdom.com  
  
Hey guys! I just got Kat's email that was originally Kim's and I had to say thank you both for sending it to the others. I thought that I might do a song and give a little bit of an update as to what I'm doing. First off the song. I picked Sweet Home Alabama by Jewel (A/N: This time I know it's right I got it from the movie Sweet Home Alabama and they say it is by Jewel) I'm gonna change some things if you don't mind but I don't think that you will considering that Zack did.  
  
Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the South land  
I miss ole 'Grovy once again, and I think it's a sin, yeah  
  
Well, I heard Mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard old Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A southern man don't need him around anyhow  
  
  
Sweet home California, where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home California, Lord, I'm coming home to you  
  
In Los Angels they love the Governor, hoo hoo hoo  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now Watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you, tell the truth  
  
  
Sweet home California, where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home California, Lord, I'm coming home to you  
  
Now Muscle Shoals has got the Fishers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two, yes they do  
Lord, they get me off so much  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue, now how about you  
  
  
Sweet home California, where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home California, Lord, I'm coming home to you  
  
Sweet home California, where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home California, Lord, I'm coming home to you  
  
  
Okay so there it is. Don't laugh Rocky. I know that it's stupid. But I like that song. On to part two my update. I'm doing well. I live in Texas now. I'm a doctor now. Yes a real doctor. A pediatrician to be more exact. I love it. Now med. school I could have done without. It was enough to make even an ex-Ranger feel queasy. I won't go into the details. I'm hoping to get to California sometime soon, but I'm not sure as to when that's gonna be. I'm working in the emergency room all week, which means extremely weird hours, and very little sleep. I'm dealing though. Unfortunately it's only the being of the week. :: Roll Eyes at the demise of your favorite Frog:: Yes I'm rolling my eyes at this and I'm sure so are all of you. Okay I got to go. I'm wasting my precious sleep time and I'm very tired so I'm going to sleep.   
  
Love and Miss you all,  
Dr. Adam L. Park   
  
P.S. I don't know how many people got it and I'm probably going to give it away to at lest two people unless Tommy already knows in which case it's just Rocko. Congratulation Kim and Jason. I hope you're happy together.   
  
A/N: I hope you like it. If you want me to stop just tell me but If you want me to continue then I will. I know the song I chose was kind of weird but I thought that it would be cute. 


	9. The Monkey otherwise known as Rocky

Disclaimer: I don't own `em I don't even own Iz. Iz is from a friend of mine who writes The Hardest Thing series.   
  
A/N: A very special thank you goes to Wild-Melody. I know I've said it quite a number of times already but thank you so much on this. Sorry about the email address I couldn't remember what her sprit animal was. Also, sorry to everyone else but I made a mistake in the first chapter of this story. I made Billy's sprit animal a unicorn but his was the wolf so I'm going to change it back, at lest from this chapter on.  
  
  
  
  
Date: May 10, 1999  
From: MonkeyBoy@Dojo.edu.com   
Subject: This is Rocky  
To: CraneGirl@smileyface.com, RedDragon@fighters.com, Z-man@LBA.com, YellowSage@wisdom.com, BlueUnicorn@Wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com, PCPinkKitty@LBA.com, FrogPrince@fighters.com, BearHug@wisdom.com   
  
Hey, Guys! What's up? Not much over here I just checked my email and saw letters from just about everyone. Okay so I got one from Kat and one from Adam, but I do forgive the others for not emailing me. lol. Oh, Adam, I would have figured out what Kim was saying even if I hadn't read yours first. Well I got a song stuck in my head and I thought that you guys would love to hear it. I'm not going to tell you what song it is or who song it you're just going to have to guess. :P  
  
Here I come, walkin'   
Down the street.  
I get the funniest looks from   
Ev'ry one I meet.  
Hey, hey, I'm the Monkey  
And people say I'm monkeyin' around.  
But I'm too busy Rangering  
To put anybody down.  
  
I go wherever I want to,   
do what i like to do  
I don't have time to get restless,   
There's always something new.  
Hey, hey, I'm the Monkey  
And people say I'm monkein' around.  
But I'm too busy Rangering  
To put anybody down.  
  
I'm just tryin' to be friendly,  
Come and watch, sing and play,  
I'm the young gneration,  
And I've got something to say.  
  
Any time, Or anywhere,  
Just look over your shoulder  
Guess who'll be standing there  
  
Hey, hey, I'm the Monkey  
And people say I'm monkein' around.  
But I'm too busy Rangering  
To put anybody down.  
  
  
Hey, hey, I'm the Monkey  
And people say I'm monkeyin' around.  
But I'm too busy Rangering  
To put anybody down.  
  
I'm just tryin' to be friendly,  
Come and watch, sing and play,  
I'm the young gneration,  
And I've got something to say.  
  
Hey, hey, I'm the Monkey  
Hey, hey, I'm the Monkey  
  
Okay in case you didn't already know that was The Monkees by The Monkees. I had to change things around a little just to make you think that I'm crazy. Hush Iz, I know I'm crazy doesn't mean I have to let everyone else think I'm crazy. I just wrote that didn't I? Oh well. Yes, Kat, the Iz that you introduced all of us to. We are currently living in the sunny state of California and the city of Lost Angels. We're hoping to come to the Grove for a visit in the being of June when school gets out. Yes, I'm in school. I know that all of you know that Iz is in school and she talked me into gong to a few classes while I teach at the Star's Dojo. I'm hoping to owning my own one day soon but right now I don't mind working at this one. The kids are good and the other teachers are really friendly but it's not mine and that's what I want. I'm teach Iz some things and she's pretty good at all of it. If I didn't know any better I would have said that she was a Ranger. Iz says hi and that she would like to hear from some of you other then Kat on the phone. Her email address is PurpleEagle@Dojo.edu.com. Now email her. We got to jet.  
  
Love and miss you,  
Rocky and Iz.  
  
  
  
P.S. Hey, hey, I'm the Monkey,  
You never know where we'll be found.  
so you'd better get ready,  
I may be comin' to your town. And of course I'll bring Iz with me if you guys want her. Kidding Iz of course I'm bring you. Okay I need to quite typing mine and Iz's convo. Love you guys and I'll email you again soon.  
-Rocky and Iz.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys. I'm gonna do Ashia's next and was wondering a few things. Do you guys want her to have a boyfriend and if so who? Do you want me to do one for Tanya? Or going into the other rangers? I'm going to start doing other types of email later and even do a part where the rangers are going to do a little get together. I know I'm giving away maybe a little too much but I wanted to see what you all wanted. I'll catch you on the flip side.  
Peace and Love,  
Pink-Crane 


	10. Unforgerful You Ashia

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Still wishing that I could but I don't so I won't cry about it.   
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this one posted and I'm sorry that it's so short. The reason this is, is because I'm right now working on the last chapter of the story. Yes, it's  
coming to an end quite quickly. I have Tanya's, and the actual reunion left to do. I might do a few where they are planning the reunion, but I'm not sure yet. Tell me it that's what you want.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Date: May 10, 1999  
From: BearHug@wisdom.com   
Subject: The way I feel  
To: CraneGirl@smileyface.com, RedDragon@fighters.com, Z-man@LBA.com, YellowSage@wisdom.com, BlueWolf@Wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com, PCPinkKitty@LBA.com, FrogPrince@fighters.com, MonkeyBoy@Dojo.edu.com, PurpleEagel@Dojo.edu.com, AnimalKingdom@wisdom.com   
  
  
Hey guys! Yes, I'm sending it to Iz too even though I'm pretty sure that your going to read this over Rocky's shoulder, but oh well. In case all of you are wondering who the last email address belongs to it's Tanya's. I thought that we should add her to this little email reunion. Oh, and Rocky, I'm sure you would have understood that, even if you had read it first. About the only way you would have understood that was if Iz told you what it meant. Sorry, Rocky, I guess old habits die hard. Anyway, here's a song that reminds me of the way Zordon made me feel. He was like a father to me and I know that he was a father to all of you who came before the ninja's. It's called Unforgetful You by: Jars of Clay.  
  
I never minded calling You a King (or a father, which is what you were to all of us.)  
If that meant that I could count on You (we all know that we could)  
To give us everything (at lest what we needed when we needed it)  
I never thought to ask You  
I always thought You knew (which you did)  
It was never our intention to question You (though we always did  
You never minded calling us a child (or your child)  
Well, I guess that's how we acted all the while  
But You live through every tantrum, You see through every lie (which we did hate)  
Though they seem to be more common  
I just wanted You to know why oh why  
  
Unforgetful You, unforgetful  
Unforgetful You, so unforgetful  
  
You never minded giving us the stars (or send us there. Okay you did mind but you did cause that's what needed to be done)  
Then showing us how blind and unaware of You we are(of the world we were)  
You painted us a picture and showed us how to see (how to see the world, the stars, the universe)  
Though we just won't behold it  
Unless it pertains to us... (And I guess it does)  
  
Okay guys. There my entry to the email reunion. I hope Zordon can one day see this or at lest know about it. So, on to my update. I'm back in the states now and will be completing my student teaching in June which means I also graduate in the end of May. Hey, Adam, I hope you don't mind some company down there in Texas. That's were I got my teaching job at for the next school year. Where are you living? I'm moving the to Dallas-Fort Worth area. I'm planning on going back to the Angel Grove area before moving to Texas. I'm hoping that I get to see some of you while I'm there. For all the girls out there who are wondering what happened with my love interest while I was over here in college. We broke up about three months ago. If your wondering which I know that none of you are, I broke up with him. Okay so I know that my email is probably the shortest of these, but I have to jet. Hope to see all of you soon.  
  
Love and Miss all of you,  
Aisha  
aka  
'Sha  
  
  
A/N: Okay guys, what do you think? As always I welcome anything you want to send me. I really like hi.  
And now for my shout outs.  
  
Wild-Melody-Thanks girl. How did you like this one? Don't worry, 'Sha is going to have a boyfriend, but he's going to come later. If you want to know IM me and I might tell you.   
  
andrea- Thanks for the review. I think your right about not going to far down the line. I'm going to end it with Tanya's.   
  
hartfelt- Okay so here was the latest chapter what do you think? Thanks for reading and always reviewing. For you and Wild-Melody, I'm going to up date Kim's Decision soon.  
MarsMoonStar-Thanks for the review. I hope that you like this chapter as well.  
  
MegaSilver- Thanks for your wonderful review. I hope that you like the rest of what I have planed for this story.  
  
Okay guys that's all from me for now. I'll catch all of you on the flip side or in the pages of FanFiction. 


	11. Something Worth Leaving Behind Tanya

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep remind everyone that they're not mine? I mean that's a very touchy subject and you had to bring it up. Fine then just make me cry about it. You're all very mean people. Okay so I'm being overly dramatic. So sue me. Wait don't I don't have any money and wouldn't be able to pay you.   
  
  
A/N: No A/N today. Wait yes there is I know that the song I used for this chapter wasn't out in 1999 but I love this song and thought that it would be a good song to use. So please don't correct me. Sorry that's it's been a while since I've updated. SORRY DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! Okay so I know you won't ::looks around questioningly:: Here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Date: May 10, 1999  
From: AnimalKingdom@wisdom.com  
Subject: Thanx  
To: CraneGirl@smileyface.com, RedDragon@fighters.com, Z-man@LBA.com, YellowSage@wisdom.com, BlueWolf@Wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com, PCPinkKitty@LBA.com, FrogPrince@fighters.com, MonkeyBoy@Dojo.edu.com, PurpleEagel@Dojo.edu.com, BearHug@wisdom.com   
  
  
  
Hey guys! How is everyone? I'm doing good. 'Sha thanx for adding me to this little email reunion. Okay guys. Since everyone was sending songs along with their little update I decide that I should as well. My song....okay so it's just the one that I chose , but the title is Something Worth Leaving Behind by: Lee Ann Womack.  
  
  
Hey, Mona Lisa, who was Leonardo?   
Was he Andy Warhol? You were Marilyn Monroe?   
Hey, Mozart, what kind of name is Amadeus?   
It's kinda like Elvis.   
You gotta die to be famous.   
  
I may not go down in history,   
I just want someone to remember me.   
  
I'll probably never hold a brush that paints a masterpiece.   
Probably never find a pen that writes a symphony.   
But if I will love then I will find that I have touched another life, And that's something   
something worth leaving behind.   
  
Hey, Midas, you say you have the magic touch.   
That even all that shiny stuff, Someday, is gonna turn to dust.   
Hey, Jesus, it must have been some Sunday morning In a blaze of glory: We're still tellin´ your story.   
  
I may not go down in history, I just want someone to remember me.   
I'll probably never dream a dream and watch it turn to gold.   
I know I'll never lose my life to save another soul.   
  
But if I will love then I will find that I have touched another life, And that's something   
something worth leaving behind.   
  
Rangers, see the future that we're building.   
Our love lives on in the lives of all of our children.   
And that's something;   
Something worth leaving behind.  
  
Okay guys that's it. What do you think? Hum...what am I doing in life that worth telling about? I'm in college right now, up here in Maine. It's pretty cool(and cold). However, it's defiantly not the sunny weather that I got use to in California. I have a lot of friends around here. Shawn is here as well and we're still dating. WOW! huh? I think that he's going to ask me to marry him soon. Which would be very cool. We're both hoping to get out to Angel Grove some time this summer to see our parents. Yes, and you guys as well or at lest the ones who are living in AG. Okay guys, I got to run. Shawn just came in and reminded me that we really do have homework that we should be doing. Don't be strangers. Email often. Hope to see at lest one of you over the summer.  
  
I love and miss you all,  
Tanya.   
  
  
  
A/N: What do you guys think? It's coming to an end soon. ::starts crying:: Remember that I like any kind of review even a little hi. And now time for everyone's favorite part...THE SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
schmacky- Sorry you didn't understand. A friend of mine(the person who owns Iz) told me that I could borrow her for Rocky's girlfriend. Does that explain it? Hope that helps a lot.  
  
NixhexIzaCutie- I'm glad that you liked it. It sort of reminds me of my friends emails as well. I'm glad we're not the only one's that do that. I promise you'll find out about Ashia and who her boyfriend is going to be soon. promise!  
  
melodie- I'm glad you like. Thanx for the review.  
  
heartfelt- I would never tell wild-melody anything, that is if you ask me first. Email me and ask questions and I might even tell you who Kim's gonna chose in Kim's Decision. Maybe. I'm trying to find time to read a few of your stories. I will I promise.  
  
Wild-Melody-Big Goofy Grin? Interesting. Kim's Decision chapter 6 will be out soon I hope. I'll email or IM you when I go to put it out so that you'll know. CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I had to.  
  
to the person who did not leave a name- I'm glad that you liked it. If you leave your name I'll make sure to give you a shout out. I love country music as well but I also love all other kinds of music.   
  
  
Okay I'll catch you all on the flip side. TTFN! Peace and Love.  
Pink-Crane 


	12. Our nicknames are orginal

Date: May 12, 1999  
From: CraneGirl@smileyface.com  
Subject: Meeting on the Net  
To: BearHug@wisdom.com , RedDragon@fighters.com, Z-man@LBA.com, YellowSage@wisdom.com, BlueWolf@Wisdom.com, WhiteFalcon@fighters.com, PCPinkKitty@LBA.com, FrogPrince@fighters.com, MonkeyBoy@Dojo.edu.com, PurpleEagel@Dojo.edu.com, AnimalKingdom@wisdom.com  
  
  
Hey Guys! Kim again. I want to get all of us together on the net through a IM system. If all of you still check your mail like you did when you were in Angel Grove(yes, Tanya, I know how you checked your emails as well) I think all of you will be checking this in the morning. So, with that in mind I thought that we could plan this for tomorrow night around eight. See you there if you can.  
  
Love and Miss you all,  
Kim  
  
P.S. Thank you all for the congratulations on me and Jason.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*The next day at exactly 8pm*  
  
  
You have entered Pink-Crane's Room(A/N: This is from Kim's point of view)  
RedDragon has entered the Room  
BlueWolf had entered the Room  
  
CraneGirl: Hey Jase! Hey Billy-Boy!  
  
RedDragon: Hey Angel-Girl! Hey Blue-Boy.  
  
BlueWolf: Hello Kimmie-Girl! Hello Jason.  
  
YellowSage has entered the Room  
  
CraneGirl: It's nice to see that we all remember our nicknames for each other. Hey Trini.  
  
YellowSage: You mean you all remembered your all so original nicknames for each other. Hey Kim, Bro..  
Hey Billy.  
  
BlueWolf: Hello Trini.  
  
CraneGirl: Our nicknames are original! :P  
  
RedDragon: Hey Sis.   
  
  
FrogPrince has entered the Room  
MonkeyBoy has entered the Room  
BearHug has entered the Room  
  
CraneGirl: Of course the three of you still do everything together. Was this planed or something? By the way, Hi Adam, Rocky, and Ashia.  
  
MonkeyBoy: Of course we're just an after thought. Hi Kim, Jase, Billy, Trini  
  
BearHug: Like we ever plan any thing together. It's always just happened that way. Hi Kim, Jase, Billy, Trini.  
  
FrogPrince: It was defiantly planed. I mean how else could it have happened? Oh and btw Hi Kim, Jason, Billy, and Trini.  
  
RedDragon: Hi guys. I bet you didn't plan it 'Shia. Thank you Adam for telling us the truth.  
  
BlueWolf: Hello Adam, Rocky, and Ashia.  
  
YellowSage: Hey guys.   
  
PurpleEagle has entered the Room  
  
PurpleEagle: Hey guys. Hi Rocko.  
  
MonkeyBoy: Hey Babe.  
  
RedDragon: Hey Iz. Kim says Hi too, she can't type it. Had to go do something in the Kitchen.  
  
BearHug: Hi Iz.  
  
FrogPrince: Hi Iz.  
  
AnimalKingdom has entered the Room  
WhiteFalcon has entered the Room  
PCPinkKitty has entered the Room  
  
AnimalKingdom: Hi guys  
  
WhiteFalcon: Heya guys.  
  
PCPinkKitty: Hi all!  
  
CraneGirl: Hey Tanya, Tommy, and Kat. And Jase the thing I had to do in the kitchen which you seem to have forgotten was to get you something to eat.   
  
RedDragon: Hi guys. So it would seem I did forget that.  
  
FrogPrince: Hey guys.  
  
MonkeyBoy: Hi all. Tommy heya?  
  
BearHug: Hi TTK (Tanya, Tommy, Kat)  
  
PCPinkKitty: TTK? Shia? Never mind helps if I read.   
  
PurpleEagle: Hi all  
  
BlueWolf: Greetings to those who have entered the room.  
  
YellowSage: Greetings and Salutations.  
  
Z-Man has entered the Room  
  
Z-Man: Zack here, the party may now begin.   
  
CraneGirl: As much as I hate to admit it but yeah now it really can. And I don't mean because you're here FINALLY Zack.  
  
CraneGirl: Here's my question. Does anyone know when they're coming back to the Grove?  
  
RedDragon: I'm already in town  
  
YellowSage: Yes it should be around June 17 and staying through the 30  
  
BlueWolf: Yes I shall be there around the 15 of June and I shall be staying until the fifth of July  
  
PurpleEagle: Me and Rocky can be there when ever you would like for us to be  
  
MonkeyBoy: Yeah what she said.  
  
FrogPrince: Yes I know  
  
AnimalKingdom: Yeah around the 19 of June and staying through the 30  
  
BearHug: around the 16 of June and staying at least through the 30  
  
WhiteFalcon: I plan on coming on the 14 and staying through forever.  
  
Z-man- Me and Kittie-Cat are coming around the 18 and staying through the ninth of July  
  
PCPinkKitty- Zack and I around the 18 - the ninth of July  
  
PCPinkKitty- Zack don't call me Kittie-Cat. Or I'll be forced to tell everyone my nickname for you.  
  
Z-Man- You wouldn't dare  
  
PCPinkKitty: Try me. }:-)  
  
CraneGirl: Hey Adam plan on telling anyone when it is that you're coming over?  
  
MonkeyBoy: Yeah Adam your suppose to leave the dumb jokes to me.  
  
FrogPrince: Sorry but I couldn't resist. I mean since you didn't. I will be coming around the 16 of June like 'Shia.  
  
CraneGirl: Kewl then how about we plan for the party being around the 25 of June. Is that kewl for everyone?  
  
RedDragon: Yep  
  
WhiteFalcon: Sure  
  
BlueWolf: I concur with the date   
  
YellowSage: Since you can't do it Kim I'll say it. Yeppers  
  
Z-Man: Great by me  
  
PCPinkKitty: I like that date already.  
  
MonkeyBoy: I'm down with that date.  
  
PurpleEagle: Don't listen to Rocky we do however both agree with this date.  
  
AnimalKingdom: I like that date as well. However Shawn won't be able to make it.  
  
PCPinkKitty: Sorry guys but me and Zack have to get some sleep. Other wise we won't be able to work tomorrow.  
  
Z-Man: You had to remind me Kat? Tomorrow is going to be so hard.  
  
PCPinkKitty: Why because we have to pick who's going to be in the play?  
  
Z-Man: Yeah. Bye guys. Talk to all of you soon.   
  
MonkeyBoy: Yeah me and Iz have to go too.  
  
PCPinkKitty has left the Room  
Z-Man has left the Room  
PurpleEagle has left the Room  
MonkeyBoy has left the Room  
  
AnimalKingdom: Sorry guys but I got to get going as well. Talk soon I hope.  
  
AnimalKingdom has left the Room  
  
FrogPrince: Yeah I got to get to work guys so I'll be seeing you later.  
  
FrogPrince has left the Room  
  
BearHug: Yeah I need to be going to. Papers to grade and all.  
  
BearHug has left the Room.  
  
CraneGirl: I got to admit I love how everyone's giving us time to say goodbye before they leave.  
  
RedDragon: Yeah I know but it is nice now because it's just us five and lest see if I remember correctly we're all the best of friends.  
  
WhiteFalcon: Your right we are but I got to be going as well. talk to you later Trini. Bye Billy. See you soon Bro. Email me once in a while, Beautiful.  
  
CraneGirl: Bye Handsome  
  
RedDragon: Bye Bro.  
  
YellowSage: Bye Tom-Tom  
  
BlueWolf: Goodbye Tommy  
  
WhiteFalcon has left the Room  
  
RedDragon: And then there were four.  
  
BlueWolf: Jase, did Kimbean happen to tell you what is going on between me and Trini?  
  
RedDragon: Yeah Billy-Boy she told me. And all I have to say is it's about time Trini.  
  
YellowSage: Be quite, Jase. I don't need you telling me its time I get Billy.  
  
CraneGirl: Trin be happy you weren't Billy when he told me. I hope that you two or happy together. Are you both living close to each other?   
  
YellowSage: Yeah we're living about three blocks from each other. Sorry guys I got to go. I love all of you. Bye.  
  
CraneGirl: Bye Chicka.  
  
RedDragon: Bye Sis.  
  
BlueWolf: Bye Trin  
  
YellowSage has left the room.  
  
BlueWolf: And now it's just the best friends.  
  
CraneGirl: You mean it wasn't when Trini was in here? Am I going to have to tell her something?  
  
BlueWolf: Oh do be quite Kimbean   
  
RedDragon: Leave him alone Angel.  
  
CraneGirl: And if I don't want to be?  
  
BlueWolf: Sorry guys. I'm going though. I'll talk to the both of you later. Love you both. Bye Kimbean(love you sis). Bye Jase.  
  
RedDragon: Bye Billy-Boy  
  
CraneGirl: Bye Boy Blue.  
  
BlueWolf has left the Room.  
  
CraneGirl: Well I guess we should be leaving as well.  
  
RedDragon: Yeah I guess we should since we can have this same conversation with out all the keys.  
  
RedDragon has left the Room  
CraneGirl has left the Room  
  
  
A/N: Wow. The longest one yet to date. I'll try and get them all this long but don't count on it happening on Kim's Decision(another one of my stories) any time soon. Kim's giving me enough trouble with the short chapters. I do have to say one thing however I give everyone in Fan Fiction(and I don't just mean on fanfiction.net) land that writes this kind of story all the time. I hate to say it but this is coming to an end in two more chapters. Now for the favorite part that I'm sure you all read this story for anyway, the SHOUTOUTS.  
  
Wild-Melody: I don't think that you have to worry about me not continueing this at lest until its done or you guys tell me too. Had to bug me? I didn't think that was bugging me. Writers block gone yet? I hope so. Hint. Hint. I need more your story!!!!!!!!!! Hartfelt, don't throw things it's not nice(throw it again, throw it again, throw it again.)  
  
Achlys(): Don't worry I don't kill people for not reviewing. I don't do it often enough. Your welcome about the music and stories. I love music too.   
  
hartfelt: I'm glad that you liked the song I picked for Tanya. I had a hard time picking the song for her. Hurry with your story too. I'm loving it. Yey! I can finally stop saying I'm going to read your story. 'Cause I did. Proud of myself. Okay so I'm reambling.  
  
Peace and Love to all. Catch all of you on the Flip Side. 


	13. The Party part one or The Unexpected Ema...

The day of the party. Remember that most of them haven't seen each other in a while  
  
  
  
"JASON! They'll be here in a minute hurry up!" Kim yelled up the stairs of their house.   
"Calm down, Angel-Girl, I'll be ready in just a second," Jason said walking in to the living room trying to fix his tie. "See I'm ready."  
"Yeah, you look nice in that shirt. Red always did look nice on you. Um...one question however why the tie?"  
"I don't know thought that it would look nice with the outfit. I thought that black went with red."  
"It does when it's not black and gold mixed. Where did you get that tie anyway?"   
"Tell you the truth I don't really remember. Think it's to much?" Jason asked finally looking up at Kim, "Wow! You look...Wow!"  
"Is the Great Jason actually speechless? So, I take it you like? It doesn't show to much skin does it?"  
"No it's beautiful, Angel." Jason said still taking in the sight of Kimberly in a pink strapless dress that came to about half way down her tights and had a sheer pink midriff section that looked more sliver than pink unless you looked really closely, she had pulled her now long red-brown hair into a classy bun at the middle of her head. She had on pink crystal tear-drop earrings and black strapped high-heal shoes. Jason pulled Kim closer to him and went to kiss her when the door bell rang.  
"Yeah always did have the best timing." Jason grumbled as Kim went to answer the door.  
At the door stood Rocky and Isabel. Rocky wearing a red shirt and navy-blue slacks. Isabel was wearing a lite-purple tube top with a black see-through shirt over it and black skirt. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a small purple clip.   
"Hey, Rocko. Hey Iz." Kim said standing a side to let them come in.  
"Hey, Kim, you lookin' good. Hey, Jason, how did you ever get a hot babe like Kim?" Rocky said earning a slap on the arm from both Kim and Isabel, with Jason shooting daggers at him.  
"I think a better question would be, Rocky, how did you ever get some one as cute and sweet as Iz?" Jason asked. "Hi, Isabel."  
"Hi, guys." Isabel said taking Rocky's arm and following Kimberly in to the living room leaving Jason to answer the door again. This time there stood Zack and Kat. Zack wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks, his hair was back in dread locks. Kat was wearing a pink dress shirt and black slacks as well. She had her long blonde hair pulled up in an elegant bun with her bangs framing her face.  
"Hey, Jase." Zack said, "Where's Kim?"  
"Hey, Zack. Hi, Kat, your looking really good. Kim's in the living room with Rocky and Iz. You guys go ahead in there, it's just down the hall and the first door on the right. If you listen not so closely you might here Rocky put his foot in his mouth again."  
"Thanks, Jason." Kat said while laughing at Jason comment.  
"'Kay, see you in there." With that Zack and Kat left off to find the living room leaving Jason yet again by him self to let everyone in to his and Kimberly's house. A few seconds after Zack and Kat left Adam, Aisha, and Tanya rang the door bell. Adam was wearing a dark green(almost black) dress shirt and black slacks, his long hair pulled back at the nape of his neck with a leather band. Aisha was wearing a yellow dress with small sleeves that came just to the edge of her shoulders her hair was once again straight and pulled half way up in a braid the rest hanging down to her waist. Tanya was wearing a dressy yellow silk shirt with a black skirt, her hair had a slight crimp in it.   
"Wow, Adam, you go from having almost no love life to having two girls at one time. I don't know if I should be shocked or if I should try to learn your secret." Jason said as he stood to the side to allow the three newest guest into his home.  
"Well if your smart, like I think you are, honey, you would be shocked." Kim said from the hall way with a mock seriousness that told all who was listening that she knew that Jason had no reason to 'learn from Adam'. "You two girls are looking great. It seems that Kat's not the only who hasn't changed in looks only hair styles. Let's go to the living room and leave these two to learn from each other"  
"Okay." Both girls answered quickly following Kimberly in to the living room.  
"Go ahead, Adam, I'm just going to stay here and wait on everyone else. I'll be in there in a few minuets as soon as everyone gets here."After Jason said this Adam left off down the hall and into the living room. As soon as Adam left the door bell rang yet again. This time it was Billy and Trini. Billy was wearing a blue dress shirt and a pair of blue dress slacks his hair was brushed back but not gelled into place. Trini was wearing a pale yellow dress much like the one that Kimberly had one except that it was just a little longer on her and instead of a silver look at her midriff it had more of a gold look. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid with her now longer bangs framing her face and curving into her cheeks.  
"Hey sis, Boy-Blue." Jason said with a slight smile like he was laughing at an inside joke but trying not to show it to much.  
"Hey, bro." Trini said with a quick kiss to Jason's cheek and a hug.  
"You know, Red-One, you can quite calling me Boy-Blue. You know how much I hate that name."  
"I know why do you think I enjoy using it so much?"  
"Never you mind him, Billy. Hey, Double B, where's Kim?"  
"Double B?"   
"In the living room you tell any what that means I will hurt you." Billy and Jason said at the same time. Trini gave Jason a little smile and turned and took Billy's hand and guided him into the living room where she could all ready hear everyone else already. Just as they where leaving Tommy knocked on the door. Tommy was wearing a dark red shirt and white slacks. His long hair was down and had a very wavy look to it.  
"Hey, Bro."  
"Hey, Tom-Tom. Looks like your the last to arrive."   
"Man, and I was so thinking that I would be one of the first people here."  
"Come on, Tommy, lets go. I can hear the music already and I want to be dancing with my Angel-Girl."  
"Your not going to mind if I dance once or twice with her, are you?"  
"I won't but that's going to have to be up to her." Jason said looking in to the living room, seeing that everyone but Kim and Tanya were dancing, he looked over at Tommy, they just nodded their head and took after the last two girls that had no one to dance with. Kim and Jason, Tommy and Tanya, Rocky and Iz, Billy and Trini, Kat and Zack, and Adam and Aisha, were all dance to the song 'Never Had a Dream Come True' by S Club 7. Kat and Zack were of course showing off, making all the other couple to make a circle around them. It went on like this for a couple of songs, each couple taking turns showing off to all the others. Even the girls had a good time dancing with each other leaving the boys to just watch. When all of a sudden a loud "YOU GOT MAIL" was heard from the next room. Kim and Jason just looked at each other.  
"You guys, gonna answer that?" Rocky asked after a few seconds of silence with nothing else but the music that was still blaring breaking the silence.  
"Um....I guess we should." Kim said leaving the room and everyone else behind in the living room. Kim walked into the office room sat down on the computer. She pulled up the email and started to read.   
"Um...GUYS!" Kim yelled, "GET IN HERE, NOW!"  
The music was shut off so quickly, Kimberly thought that they hadn't even bothered to hit stop first. Everyone filled into the room looking as though they half expected a monster or even worse Lord Zedd, or whoever the newest baddie was, holding Kim by the neck, instead they found a very shocked Kim staring straight at the computer screen.   
"Um...Kim, your scaring us. What's wrong?" Jason asked after Kim hadn't even acknowledged the fact that they had come in. Kim turned in the computer chair to look at everyone.  
"The email it's from......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I really should just leave it there, but then again you would all probably kill me afterwards, looks meaningly at Wild-Melody, and Heartfelt. Okay so here it is)   
  
"The email it's from Zordon."  
"WHAT?!" Everyone but Kim said at once.  
"Just what I said, the email it's from Zordon. It's to all of us. Here I'll read until someone else wants to.  
  
(A/N: sorry I know how much you all hate it when I do this. *...* means it's the email "..." this means it's them talking about something that the email said, and ... is going to tell you who's reading that part. Thanks!)  
  
  
*Rangers,  
I am very pleased to see that your friendship could with stand the test that is life. Rather it was distance, love, or just plain losing touch with each other after each of you went your different paths. It pleases me that after all this time that you can pick up exactly were each of you left off. I noticed that in every email that got sent back and forth before the planning got under way for this day, had a song to describe how you felt about the one or ones in which you sent it to and I too have chosen a song, it is 'I'll Be' By Reba McEntire.  
  
When the darkness falls upon your heart and soul.  
I'll be the light that shines for you  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be here to remind you  
When you can't find your way  
I'll find my way to you  
When trouble comes around  
I will come to you  
I'll be you shoulder to lean on  
Be your shelter  
When you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I will be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel the rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be  
And when you're there with no one there to hold  
I'll be the arms that reach for you  
And when you feel your faith is running low  
I'll be there to believe in you  
When all you find are lies  
I'll be the truth you need  
When you need someone to run to  
You can run to me  
I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
When you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I will be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be  
I'll be the sun  
When your heart's filled with rain  
I'll be the one  
To chase the rain away  
I'll be you shoulder when you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
When you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel the rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be  
I'll be  
  
Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy: I can't help but think of you all as one person, however I also think of you as an individual. You six were my chosen ones. Yes, Tommy even you. You first six were my children. Do not think that I did not love the rest of you as well , but the first six were the ones that I chose and loved as my own.  
  
Kim Jason-You were the strength of any team that you were on. You were the one who helped keep every one going through some of the toughest battles, both as the Rangers and as regular teens. Good luck in the years to come, the battles, the love, and everything in between. And a huge congratulations to you and Kimberly. Keep her and Billy close to your heart; Always.  
  
Billy Trini- You were the soul of the team. Like Jason you kept the team together, just in a different way. You kept them together through the internal fights, the jealousy, the hatred, and the heartbreaks. You, I have always believed, can become anything you want, but do not question your heart. Good luck with all that is to come.  
  
TriniBilly- You were the brains of all the groups you belonged with. You were one of the longest ones in uniform. (To which I do not hold against any one) I could not help but every once in awhile think that you were too smart for your own good. You created or helped create many of the things that the Rangers still use(and that still work for ex-rangers like the communicators) today. Many things are still yet to come from you. Good luck with them all. Keep Jason and Kimberly close to your heart; Always.  
  
KatZack- I wouldn't call you the group's clown, ladies man, or really any one thing. You were whatever was needed when it was needed. And always with a smile. Don't be afraid to go after that which you love. You always lived by the motto 'You can't dance and stay up tight' and that's what you did. And in doing so you showed everyone else how to as well. On second thought you were the fun of the group.  
  
  
Tommy Tommy-You were the leader of the groups. Even though I did not chose you first or with the others, you are among those I call my children. I would have chosen you for the Green Ranger had I had the coin. However, know this I could have found no better being to first be the Green ranger, then the White and lastly the Red.  
  
I know that I have yet to give Kimberly her message, I will, I promise. Hopefully she'll know why.* At this all eyes turned to Kim who just nodded.   
  
Zack *Katherine- Once again I did not choose you, but you were a great addition to the Rangers. You like Tommy, before you, was against the team when you meet them. However, you made amends for all your past transgressions. You have made your dreams come true and by doing this made me proud to know you. Go after that which you love and all will turn out as you wish for it to.  
  
Isabel Rocky- You were the clown of the group.*  
"As well as the stomach." Iz interrupted her own reading.   
"Keep reading, doll. Besides I was a growing boy, I need the extra food." Rocky shot back  
"Yeah, like we needed the extra monsters." Adam said under his breath but still loud enough to get a few laughs from everyone.  
  
*You kept the group together through many changes and for that I commend you. Watch out for the eagle, young ape. Guard her well.  
  
Aisha Adam- You took over Trini's position as group shrink when she left. You yourself going through many things as well as trying to keep the Rangers together. Even after you had given up your powers. Keep an eye on Aisha and Rocky even though they do not think that they need it. You were always the most level headed out of the three of you.  
  
Adam Aisha-You were here for the briefest of times, and yet in that short time you helped save me and win yourself more into the hearts of those who already loved you. You befriended those who had lost those they had counted as their best friends most of their life, with such force that they came to love you as one of their own.  
  
Tanya Tanya- You came into this not knowing anyone or anything, you were the only one to ever do that, and yet you came and took on the world. You made friends and not just with the Rangers but with everyone you meet. You had more strength I think then any other Ranger because you had no one when you came here and left with friends and family here to always support you   
  
Rocky Isabel- You were never a Ranger, nor did I ever get the chance to get to know you. But you have penetrated a force of family that not many people(not even their own families) have been able to. Had I been able to give you the power I would have chosen an eagle for you. Wise and noble you are. Full of love and understanding you are not only good for Rocky, but also for the rest of them. Stay the way you are young eagle.  
  
Jason Kimberly-You were like a daughter to me. At first you were, I want to say ditzy, but now you know the command center and how it works almost as well as Billy and I. You, Jason, and Billy were by far the closest three to each other you were friends with Zack and Trini as well but Billy and Jason were the ones who turned to each other when you felt things did not go as you had planed. Now you're strong and smart and bubbly. I wish you all the best of luck with Jason. I love you, Kim. You were my daughter. Hold on to the other two. You will need them later on. Explain to the others if they want to know and if you want to talk about it.  
  
Love Always,  
Zordon   
  
  
  
A/N: So, wow! This story is like 13 pages long. My longest chapter yet. I suprise even myself sometimes. Sorry if most of this Chapter is confusing or not strung together just right, I was up until like 3:30 this morning writing it. Okay so a few questions for you guys to answer, Do you want to know why Zordon called Kimberly his daughter? Or anything else that he said? Oh and a little hint look carefully at who read what persons little thing. One chapter left. Kind of sad isn't it? I think I'm going to cry when I finsh this. Okay so enough rambling on my part, besides it's time for the SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Achlys-I'm glad that you like it. Thank you for the review.  
  
Melodie-I'm glad that you love it. Thank you for the review.  
  
Wild-Melody-I'm not going to even talk about my Thanksgiving. I've already rambled enough(doesn't everyone else think so?) I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Sorry about the writers block. Kim doesn't want to go with who I want her to go with so I kind of know what you're going through. Question did I get Iz right? I hope so. Tell me if I didn't and I'll make the change in the next chapter. Yeah, I was hinting at heartfelt to throw something at you, got a problem with that? If so, then deal or I'll throw something at you. lol. If you get to with hold chapters that I want, then I just might have to do the same to you. :P Catch you on the flip side.  
  
MegaSilver-Thank you for saying that my Fic was a winner. Just a question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to but you wouldn't happen to like Zhan now would you? Sorry I just had to ask. Thank you again.  
  
heartfelt- I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I had to put Billy and Trini together, Who else is more perfect for each other. And I have to say thank you for the idea to use their nicknames. I read your fic right before I started to write this chapter. I almost emailed you to ask if I could use your nickname for Jason, I couldn't think of any for him. Hurry up with your next chapter too. I'm hopeing to put up the last chapter before Christmas.  
  
PinkRanger506- Hope you found some Tommy and Kimberly fics. Thank you for the review.  
  
Okay guys that's all of it. Peace and Love. Catch you on the flip side or in the pages of FanFiction.  
~Pink-Crane 


	14. Questions and Answers or Kim talks A LOT...

Disclaimer: Don't own them just what they are doing. Sorry if you thought other wise.

A/N: WOW! Remind me to beg more often. I got a ton of responses when I asked for some help locating song lyrics for Friends Forever By: Zack Attack. And as promised I dedicate this chapter to the following people Mandy Renzy, Christine, Starvixen, babygurl2283, A huge thank you to all of you. Okay you guys now have to chose do I do another chapter which will more then likely lead off into a different story all together or do I just end it here? It's up to all of you. 

"Um...Kim, I think I can speak for everyone when I ask, what did Zordon mean by you were his daughter?" Adam asked a few minutes after Jason had ended the email from Zordon.

"Oh, that. Not much. And you don't really speak for everyone here. Billy, Jase, Trini, Zack, and Tommy already know. Billy knows because he's too smart for his own good and it involved him. Jase knows 'cause I can't keep anything from him. Trini 'cause Billy told her. Tommy 'cause Jase can't keep anything from him. And Zack because I hated that everyone but him knew. Oh, and Zordon didn't mean daughter as in flesh and blood, he simply meant as in he loved me like a daughter."

"Okay, but how come he loved you as a daughter and not any of the rest of us as his kids? Tanya asked in a hurt voice. "And how does it involve Billy?"

"The easier question first; it involved Billy because he helped me and was there a little while after it happened. The other one is a lot harder to answer. He loved each of you as his kids, but with me, I was around a lot longer, and before any of you say I wasn't, trust me I was. I was there when Aisha and Tanya switched places. I was there when Rocky gave his powers to Justin. I was there when Billy left and when Jase became the gold Ranger. I came back shortly after The Letter _(_**A/N:**_ If you want to know about that read Kim's Decision. That's the reason I'm sticking to at the moment. Oh, and Kim's Decision is by me as well.)_ I had already been dropped from the Pan Global and then Jase and I came back, and after the whole Maligore thing happened. I talked to Zordon and told him that I was ready to come home, but Angel Grove had too many memories that I wasn't ready to face. So, he told me that I could live in the Command Center and help out, and if I didn't want anyone to know that I was there he wouldn't tell. So I lived there and helped, then Billy started to live there as well. Do you know that for as big as that was it was really hard to hide from Billy, so I had Zordon tell Billy that I was there and that I would explain the reason why. Jase had known since I went, he helped me move there. Me and Billy worked together until he left for Aquitar, then Jase moved in with me and we worked together. We did this until Ashley, Carlos, TJ, and Cassie left for space. The following day Billy came back. But that's a different story and longer then you asked for. I was there until it fell. Nobody knew we were there except for Alpha 5 and Zordon and then Alpha 6 and Dimitria. Which questions, by the way, annoying when that's all you get twenty-four/ seven." The entire group, or at least those who had known Dimitria laughed until...

YOU GOT MAIL! went off again. They all looked at each other.

"Well aren't you going to answer that?" Iz asked. Kimberly turned back around to face the computer and clicked on the newest email. 

Rangers,

Go back into the living room for a surprise from me to all of you. Oh, and Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Zack ask them.

I love you all, my children.

~Zordon

"I'm not asking how he does that or what he meant by that last part, but I want to know what that surprise is. Rocky said as he and Isabel walked back into the living room hand in hand. Everyone followed after them talking or thinking about all that they just heard. 

"Jase?" Kim asked turning around to face him "Aren't you coming?"

"I will in a minutes, but first I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Come stand over here, please." When she had Jason contained. "This isn't the most romantic way to ask this and I know we haven't talked about it before, but...." Jason said getting down on one knee. "I....I would love it if you would do me the honor of allowing me to be your husband." Jason looked up and saw Kimberly's eyes shining with unshed tears and happiness.

"Get up, brilo-head so I can kiss my fiancé. Oh course I'll marry you." When Jase stood up they kissed then hugged, then kissed again, and hugged again. And that would be how Tommy found them, hugging and crying.

"Guys! Sorry I'm interrupting a moment aren't I?" Tommy asked walking into the room.

"No, Tommy, your not." Kim said turning in Jason's arms, his arms encircling her small waist.

"We... Jase was just asking me to marry him."

"If you said no, beautiful, I don't know what I'm going to do to you."

"Don't worry, handsome, I said yes, but this isn't what you came in here for, is it?"

"No, not really."

"Well, then bro., what is it?" Jason asked.

"Zordon's surprise won't work, and Billy thinks it's because we're not all in there."

"Give us one more second, Tommy, we... I need to refix my face." Kimberly said trying to step out of Jason's arms.

"No, you don't, Angel-girl, you look absolutely and completely beautiful." Jason said trying to keep Kimberly, his fiancée, in his arms. "Just come in there with us now, your going to wind up crying again when we make the announcement to the rest of the gang."

"Fine, but if they get mad, because they think one of you made me cry it's not my fault."

"We can accept that." Tommy said as the three of them walked toward the living room.

"KIM! YOU'VE BEEN CRYING!" Trini exclaimed. All the girls drugged her away from Jason an Tommy giving both Jason and Tommy both death glares. While the rest, okay so really everyone but Billy, of the males looked about ready to kill Tommy and Jason.

"Girls, if you would give me a minute I'll explain why I've been crying." Kim said walking back to Jason, looking him in the eye she told all of them. 

"Guys, Jase and I, that is to say that..."

"Since Kim won't just spit it out...we're getting married."

"Oh my Gosh!"

"Congratulations!"

"When's the date?" Were said as hugs and kisses passed around until...

**__**

Friends Forever By: Zack Attack

We met some time ago,  
When we were so young.  
We've been through thick and thin,  
We've lost, we've tied, we've won.  
  
Friends forever,  
With you everywhere.  
Friends forever,  
Always will be friends.  
  
If you're down,  
I'll pick you up,  
I'll never let you fall.  
If you ever need someone,  
I'm waiting for your call.  
  
We'll be friends forever,  
We'll be friends,  
Talkin' 'bout friends..  
Always will be there,  
Will be there. Will be there.  
  
Through it all, hangin' tough,  
We'll stay side by side.  
We'll be friends forever,  
'Til the end of time.  
  
Friends forever,  
We'll be friends,  
Talkin' 'bout friends.  
Always will be there,  
Yeah, yeah friends.  
Always be friends.  
We'll be friends together.  
Yes we will,  
Yes we will,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oohhhh.

As the song ended Kimberly and Jason were happy in each others arms. Billy asked Trini about maybe one day getting married. Rocky and Iz were kissing, Adam asked Aisha out and kissed her when she had said yes. Zack and Kat were kissing, and Tommy and Tanya, forever friends, were dancing together.

"Hey, guys, for old time's sake?" Rocky asked putting his fist out, Kimberly's hand shot out first followed by Jason, Tommy, Trini, Billy, Tanya, Adam, Aisha, Zack, and Kat. And so they stood for a minute.

"Um...I know, I've never done this with you guys, but don't you usually jump in the air as soon as everyone's hand is in the middle?" Iz asked.

"We would, if the last person would ever put _her_ hand in." Tommy told her.

"Me?" Iz asked in disbelief.

"Didn't Zordon include you in the Rangers?" Kimberly asked her softly. 

"We all remember a certain hungry ape reading yours." Kat said from beside her. 

"Put your hand in girl." Zack told her and was coursed by yeahs. Hesitantly Iz put her hand above Kat's.

"FRIENDS FOREVER!" They all yelled jumping in the air breaking apart their hands.

A/N: Hey guys! What did you all think? Liked? Disliked? Like I asked earlier do you want me to do another chapter to lead on to a sequel or do I just leave it at this? It's all up to you. That's all I have to say except for the...That's right people it's time for the SHOUT OUTS!!!

Starvixen- Thank you for finally reviewing. J/K. Though I do love it when people review. Thank you so very much for helping me with the lyrics. 

Babybluechiks2005- Thank you for the lyrics. I would love to read and review some of your stories. 

Achlys- Thank you. Your right that is one long word. This one is more sappy isn't it? 

Mysterygirlco10- Thank you. Did you like why Zordon called Kim his daughter? More? Does that mean that you want me to make a sequel? 

Wild-Melody- I'm glad that I got you right Iz, but I do not want you and Rocky in a closet, that could lead to very _very_ bad things. I love arguing with my characters once in a while. It keeps them on there toes. Thank you.

Heartfelt- I'm glad that you like the nicknames. Tommy and Tanya? Never thought of the two of them as a couple. I'll have to consider it. Thank you for the permission to use some of your ideas. Thank you. 

keara- I'm glad that you finally got to read all of the chapters. I'm glad that you love it. Thank you for saying that it's a great story.

Catch you on the flip side or in the pages of Fan Fiction

~Pink-Crane 


	15. And the end has come Sad isn't?

Days turned into month, and months turned into years as they always wind up doing. Tanya and Shawn were married four months after the reunion on October 18, 1999. Jason and Kimberly married two months later on December 20, 1999. Billy and Trini married a year after the party on June 19, 2000. Tommy married a raven haired blue-eyed beauty, that he meet at Jason's and Kimberly's wedding, by the of Kristin Shipman, an old friend of Kimberly's from Florida, on November 8, 2000. A year and eight months after the pledge to always be friends, on February 15, 2001 Adam and Ashia became Mr. and Mrs. Adam Park. And Rocky finally got Isabel to 'tie the knot' on August 22, 2001. Zack and Kat got married a short two years after the party in 1999, on July 30, 2002. They each had kids, and of course like they say, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' and each of their kids became best friends. Of course growing up as the children of the Power Rangers(of course no one, okay so Is and Kris knew, not even the kids knew this) they never had a dull moment in life, but that's a different story all together. 

A/N: And so comes to an end of Friends Forever. I would like to thank everyone who read the story and further more all the ones that reviewed the story. Do you guys want a sequel? Tell me and I'll do it. And now for the last time on this story. The SHOUT OUTS! 

__

PinkRanger506- Here you go one more chapter. I'm glad that you love it.

__

Achlys- I'm glad that you love it. Thank you for saying that you liked the Kim living at the Command Center. I didn't know if people would like that or not. 

Okay so now I'm sad. I just realized that only two people was nice enough to review my last chapter. But just because of that I want to say that I completely dedicate this chapter to the two of you. 


End file.
